CollegeHumor Shorts 2012
Months January * Why Sex Is Magic * Startup Guys Save CollegeHumor * Shakespeare's Kate and William * The Long Clip * Dire Consequences: 50 Mile Walk * 11th Annual Student Film Awards * Tmz 2 * The Roast of Weed * Wings of a Dragon * The Vibe * Lost RPG * My Elf Girlfriend: Fast & Furious * Boris Khaykin at Collegehumor Live February * Rugrats * Batsh*t Acting Teacher * Future Jeremy Lin Headlines * Voting Booth Talks Back * North Korean Photoshop Tutorial * Student Loan STD's * Practice Kissing Hand Fail * Obama's Young Adult Novel Plans * The Special Effects of Wanderlust (with Ken Marino and David Wain) * The Post Office Is Getting Desperate * Lesbian Mountain * My Little Brony March * March Movies are Terrible * Staying in Anthem * The Clown Vote * Be Our Bachelor * The Fresh Prince of Downton Abbey * Official Spoiler Rules * The Adventures of Kim Jong Un * My So-Called Homeland * OK Go-Pid * The Hunger Games Game * Google Chrome Snooki's Baby Commercial * Alternate Mad Men Intros * Skyrim Hoarders * Every 7 Seconds: The Date * Batsh*t Crazy Acting Teacher April Unknown * Every 7 Seconds: The Tailor * Every 7 Seconds: Job Interview * Every 7 Seconds: Mannequin * Every 7 Seconds: Museum * Big Dick Birth Defect * Dr. Who RPG * The Last Supper at a Chain Restaurant * Yes or No Game Show * Wild American Eagle Models * Any Given Puppy * Dire Consequences: Shock Collar Twilight Trivia * Homeless Future * Stoner Countdown * Competition * The App App * Dire Consequences: Hot Pepper Improv * Some Study That I Used to Know * Too Many Avengers May * Darth Seder * Sex with the Hulk * Narnia Dogs Can't Stand * Bassists Look Too Bored * Hugh Jackman's Teacher Interview * John Mayer's Hologram * Teenage Polar Bear Cam * Pulling Out of Iraq * Gilbert Gottfried Reads 50 Shades of Grey * Hardly Working: The Human GIF June * Hardcore Casual Gaming Rap * Batman Blows His Cover * Dire Consequences: Tiny Clothes * The Hunger Games Unabridged * Honest New York Times Ad * Hoverboard Lightsaber Portal Gun Fight * A Couple Decides What Porn to Watch * New YOLO Slang Words * Seth MacFarlane's Rejected Pitches * Perfect Fantasy World * Every 7 Seconds: Job Interview * The Hunger Games Unabridged * The Confidence Challenge * Brohemian Rhapsody * Dora the Explorer Movie Trailer (with Ariel Winter) July * Declaration of Email Signatures * Game of Thrones Season 2 RPG * Call Me Maybe Parody * Second Cheapest Wine * POV: Salad * Batman Meets Two-Face * The Jeggings Gang Gets Pre-Torn Jeans * Muppet Teens * Sober Sex * POV: Eating a Salad * Mitt Romney Style (Gangnam Style Parody) * Ringo Wants to Sing More * The Conservative Lorax August * Crazy Woman Ruins Manners Show * Google Is Full of Crap * Batman Vs. Scarecrow * Nicki Minaj's Butt Goes Solo * Camping's Not a Good Time * The Adventures of Kim Jong Un Part 2 * Charge * With Rhys Darby September * Standing Out in the Real World (Sponsored) * Patrick Wilson's Stock Photos * Global Warming Rap Battle * Sherlock Blue's Clues * Apple Coasting Keynote * Your Girlfriend's Six Friends * Your Facebook Is False * A Slam Poem to Bacon * The Adventures of Kim Jong Un Part 3 * Mythbusters: Does God Exist * Elizabeth Banks Hit with Pies October * Nice Try, IHOP * I'm Not Awake * POV: Sick Day * Breaking Dawn Outtakes * Housemates of Horror * God's Diary Is Embarrassing * Obama Panders * Drunk Girl Therapist: Daddy Issues * Horror Movie Daycare * Drunk Girl Therapist: Sex After Kids November * Gay Men Will Marry Your Girlfriends * The Secret of HBO Go * Guy Fieri Responds * Batman Can't Stop Thinking About Sex December * The Adventures of Kim Jong Un Part 4: Kim Jong Un vs. Psy * Prince Harry Is a Disney Prince * Gandalf Street Magic * Looper Has Sex with Himself * Look at This Instagram (Nickelback Parody) * God's Boss Craig * Batman vs Cat Lady * 321 Fight: Christmas vs. Hanukkah Category:CollegeHumor Shorts Category:2012